Gift for Mothers
by Exotos135
Summary: A collection of three short drabbles, centered on the main/supporting families and Mother's Day.


**So, here we are, Mother's Day. A special day where mothers are reminded of not only how we love them so much, and how much they mean to us, but that without them, there's no telling where we would be right now at this point in our lives.**

**All I have to celebrate it is a oneshot that doesn't even break a thousand words. Cool.**

**Still, don't let my sudden pessimism pop your party balloon, let's enjoy whatever little bits of writing there is in this story, not counting this author's note.**

**So, let's go, and have a happy Mother's Day as well.**

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day!"

That line was shouted in unison by the Loud siblings as they bombarded their mother, Rita Loud, with presents, the woman laughing joyously as her children went on to sit next to her on the family couch.

"I don't know why, but being showered by gifts from you on this always brings a smile to my face!"

"Be careful there, Mom," Lana remarked. "Your Lola is showing."

Rita raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah ," Luan corroborated. "In fact, you could say it's _crystal clear_!"

Everybody threw a confused look at Luan, not understanding what pun she was trying to make. But hey, at least they weren't groaning in exasperation.

"I thought at this point, the first thing everybody would think about when it comes to Lola are crystals, so-"

"Comedian Sibling Unit, if your joke failed to make us laugh in the first place, what makes you think explaining it will make it any better?" Lisa pointed out.

Luan folded her arms. "Touche."

"Still, I'm happy that you all took the trouble of giving me these gifts," Rita sighed. "It reminds me how proud I am to having brought you to the world."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "Because we give you gifts?"

"No, because you're all such wonderful children. The gifts are really just a fancy add-on."

Leni raised an eyebrow. "Then you wouldn't mind if we, like, don't give you any gifts next year?"

"Oh no, please do: The more extravagant, the better."

The family laughed out loud as they shared a big hug.

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day!"

Bobby and Ronnie Anne said that sentence together as they handed their mother, Maria Santiago, a pair of gifts.

She didn't open them right away, though, instead, she put them on top of the desk next to her, worrying her children.

"You're not going to open your presents, Mom?" Bobby asked.

"We spent a lot of time thinking about which gifts you'd like the most," Ronnie Anne spoke. "Bobby's been working extra hard to get enough money to buy his, too!"

"Yeah, and Grandpa Hector handed Ronnie Anne some money so she could buy her own gift, so I would stop making a mess out of the bodega when I got enough for mine!"

Mrs. Santiago chuckled and gestured her children to come to her arms, which they did as she spoke.

"Oh Roberto, Ronalda, you know that the greatest gift I could ever ask for is your happiness."

She hugged them tightly.

"So, all I really want to know is, have you two been happy ever since we moved with your Casagrande cousins?"

The siblings exchanged looks, smiled, and hugged their mother.

"Yes, we're happy, Mom!"

* * *

"Happy Mother's Day..."

Clyde said that in his room, looking at the sky through his room's window. His tone sounded rather melancholic, which was viisble even as he let out a little chuckle.

"I wish I had a Mom to tell that."

Just then, the boy's parents, Howard and Harold McBride, entered the room and sat next to their son's side, all while he kept looking at the skies.

"Good morning, champ," Howard said, rubbing the dark-skinned geek's hair. "How are you feeling?"

Clyde forced a smile.

"I'm good. Slightly sad I don't have a Mom, but good."

"Oh don't be like that, Clyde, of course you have a Mom," Harold remarked, throwing a sly wink at his spouse. "She's right over there, to your other side."

Howard gasped. "Oh you!"

The family of three laughed at the joke for a moment before it died down, with Clyde's laughter stopping earlier than his fathers.

"Listen, champ, we know you're upset that you don't have a Mom with who to celebrate Mother's Day with, but look at the bright side," Harold wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder. "You got us!"

"And if the chance ever comes that you can see your birth mother again," Howard did the same. "We'll help you find her, no matter what."

Feeling reassured by his fathers' supportive nature, Clyde smiled and engaged in a hug with them, taking one last look at the skies before he closed his eyes, and enjoyed the moment.


End file.
